HERE WE GO AGAIN
by 3SavageSkillets
Summary: HERE WE GO AGAIN is a story I began under another pen name, it is a story about the Triad reborn and the trouble they once again encounter after a long hiatus. S/H Pairing. Rating may go up in later chapters, a little violent and some language.
1. AUTHORS NOTE

AN IMPORTANT NOTICE REGARDING HERE WE GO AGAIN A DIADEM STORY:

This important notice is in regards to the story Here We Go Again. Before I began this fanfiction account, I wrote under a different account name, MachinShin13. Under this account I wrote a story, Here We Go Again, but in my absence from this account, I forgot the necessary information to log in. However upon looking back at my old stories I came to notice that I had multiple newer reviews, which I had never even seen before. Therefore in light of all this, I will be continuing Here We Go Again under my current pen name. Previous chapters will be re-done, with more details and proper formatting and re-posted. Chapter Four is now completed and will be posted as soon as I get some feedback letting me know if people still want this. Thanks for your time readers, enjoy the story!

-3SavageSkillets/MachinShin13


	2. PROLOGUE: LOOK WHERE WE ARE NOW

_**HERE WE GO AGAIN**_

_**PROLOGUE**_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Diadem or any of it's characters etc. If I did I wouldn't be broke and writing for all of you for free. :)_

**Authors Note: **This is the exact same story as HERE WE GO AGAIN, by MachShin13, I am the same person. This is my second account, I am not ripping off another authors' story. That being said, while the premise for the story is exactly the same, more details will be added to this version. Consider it a second draft with more chapters completed. Thanks for your time, ENJOY!

**ME: **Well I finally got around to working some more on my story! /dodges flying vegetable/

**Chaos-Panic-&amp;-Disorder: **Yeah, took your sweet time about it. AND switched pen names! I swear you're trying to confuse your readers. /scoffs/

**ME:** Hey that's no fair... /pouts while hiding from further vegetables/

**PROLOGUE: LOOK WHERE WE ARE NOW**

[SCORE POV]

It was sometime around noon and Score (Mathew Caruso) was just rolling out of bed, his hair tousled and his bare chest slick with set from the hot sun shining on his bed. He yawned and stretched slowly, lazily readying himself for another peacefully boring day. Score had been having strange dream every night for the past couple of months. It wasn't really a good dream, or a bad dream, it was just weird. _He was standing in, what looked like, Votrin castle, before him stood Helaine. She looked resplendent in a sky blue gown, but concern marred her delicate features. In the shadows behind him stood a man, he couldn't see him, but he could sense him, the man was watching Helaine._ That was the whole dream, nothing really happened, but he had the strangest feeling it was a warning.

Score sighed, he sat in his swimming shorts on the patio in the backyard of his beach house. He had taken up residence on a small Rim World called Sarl. Sarl was a world of nothing but small, yet bountiful islands, each inhabitant of this planet was allowed their own island, Score had named his island Fred for example. He smiled to himself as he thought about how Helaine would react to him naming an island Fred. He realized how much he missed her, and Pixel (the know-it-all blue boy was one of his best friends). He was older now, a fresh 16, so he was a _little _more mature, and he hoped he would be able to visit with his two good friends again, under better circumstances this time.

[PIXEL POV]

Pixel sat in the massive dining hall of the small castle they had taken over on Dracon. The previous owner had been a tyrannical magic-user who had forced all the inhabitants into slavery when he took over. Pixel, Jenna, Score and Helaine had been sent to protect the people of Dracon against the evil sorcerer, Maron, he had put up quite a fight. Helaine had been forced to save Score and kill Maron, it had lead to Score's injured pride, making him injure Helaine's pride and causing the separation of the Triad Reborn. Pixel sighed, he glanced over at Jenna, who sat beside him eating breakfast just before dawn (she was an early riser). He loved the girl dearly, but oh how he missed his friends.

"What's wrong?" Jenna asked him gently, always sensing the shift in his moods.

"I think I'll have Score and Helaine down to visit soon." He stated simply.

"Helaine, huh?" She asked with skepticism. "I hope her superiority issues have improved in her absence."

He chuckled wryly, "I highly doubt it. But she is one of my best friends."

Jenna nodded, "Of course."

Pixel put it off for the moment, waiting till another day to reunite with his friends.

[HELAINE POV]

Helaine awoke with a scream, sitting upright in her bed, and looking about her in terror. The nightmare had returned again, and with it her heightened sense of danger, telling her something was coming. The same nightmare for months, it always began the same: _She was walking up a flight of stairs, the castle walls about her recognizable as the last world she __was on with her good friends__. The halls were well lit, but she had an ominous feeling of dread building inside her slowly. She wasn't in control of her body, she walked the halls but was aware of herself only as a Phantom. Her Phantom self exchanged pleasantries with her friends and fellow Triad members, bidding them pleasant dreams before she maneuvered to her borrowed bedchamber. Nothing changed about her, but her danger sense grew stronger and stronger as she progressed, her Phantom self seemed not to notice. _

_ She entered the room, nothing suspicious lurked in the shadows, no hidden monsters or demons. She was shocked by the lack of danger she saw, versus what she sensed. She changed into her night clothes and crawled into bed, thoughts of Score racing through her mind. She fell asleep and her subconscious mind watched the room while her Phantom self slept. It took many hours before something actually came to pass._

_ In the wee hours, just before two in the morning, the glass of the window shattered inward. The shards of glass tore into the flesh on her arms and face, she jumped up from her bed, grabbing her sword as she rose. But to no avail, the creature was on her faster than the eye could see, __claws ripping into her back and shoulders. She flailed about with her sword, all her warrior instincts and training failing her in the shadow of the beast. Finally her blade made contact with the monster, her sword ripping into the soft flesh under it's armpit, it screamed in pain, for a moment freeing her from the confusion in her mind. _

_ Helaine screamed as loudly as she could, hoping to alert Score and Pixel to her peril, but once again without avail. The beast grabbed her with its taloned feet and flew out the window, she screamed and thrashed about, trying to make the creature drop her before it reached its destination. It stabbed a claw into her head behind her left ear and she felt herself drifting to sleep from some form of sleeping potion. Just before her vision darkened she saw the beast fly her through a strange portal of some kind. _Then she would awaken to the feeling of being watched, it would stay with her throughout the day.

Helaine quickly summoned her maid and dressed for the day, as the eldest living child of Lord Votrin she had duties to attend to. Her father had passed on a year before, triggering her inevitable return to Ordin. Helaine now had to run castle Votrin and all the lands her father had controlled. It was highly irregular, or so she was being told by the herd of ancient noble swine who stood before her.

"Well honestly my lady, what did you expect? You were only granted permission to take over your father's lands because of your close connection with the King. Who, might I add, has not paid us a visit since you took over your father's place." The most senior of them toldly her snarkily.

"I am well aware of why I was allowed to take up my birthright, Council Man Derotius. But I am sure My Lord King will visit when he is able, like he said upon departing. He has business on other worlds, I'm sure whatever he's doing is of the utmost importance." She replied through gritted teeth. Knowing Score he was probably lounging somewhere with a scandalous girl, attired in only the "bikinis" he was so fond of. She groaned, Score, impossible boy that he was, was the absolute last thing she needed to be thinking about at that moment; her nerves were already shot.

"Well my Lady, as myself and the other Council members keep informing you, the only way to retain your position over your late father's affairs, is to acquire a suitable husband to oversee them for you. Otherwise the title will have to pass to one of your younger brothers." Derotius retorted, taking a step back from her glare.

Helaine took a deep breath and prepared herself to give these "nobles" the tongue lashing of their meager lives. She held back the tears that threatened to overwhelm her, and couldn't help but think of how much she missed her friends. She glared at the Council members and began her rant, she didn't have time to miss anyone right now, not her father, not her friends, not Score... No one.

**ME: **See? I promised you the second draft edition, there's the Prologue. /ducks in paranoia/ All done without a fuss, nice and fast.../checks for flying vegetables/

**Chaos-Panic-&amp;-Disorder: **First time for everything I suppose...

**ME:** …Jackass...

**Authors Note: **Well there it is, as promised, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews. Chapter 1 second draft, will be up as soon as possible. Hope you enjoyed.


	3. CHAPTER ONE: A NEW BEGINNING

_**HERE WE GO AGAIN**_

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Diadem, I don't even own a diadem. _

**Authors Note: ** The Prologue as well as chapters one and two will be posted with the utmost speed possible to catch back up to where I was. However, all future chapters, some of which are already in existence will not be posted without reviews to urge them along. This first part of the story is my gift to you readers as my way of apologizing for abandoning this story so long ago.

**ME: **Well you know, this is actually coming along quite a bit faster than I initially thought it would. I guess playing catch-up is the fun part. /giggles nervously/

**Chaos-Panic-&amp;-Disorder: **You know if you don't post quickly enough, they will tear you apart.

**ME:** That's enough of your nonsense, back to the corner from whence you came!

**Chaos-Panic-&amp;-Disorder: **Wow, seriously?

_**CHAPTER ONE: A NEW BEGINNING**_

[PIXEL POV]

Pixel stepped out onto the balcony he shared with Jenna, he peered over the ledge and saw her reading a book about some kind of plant on the patio below, now was the perfect time. Jenna may have agreed to let Score and Helaine back, that didn't mean she wouldn't delay the process to the best of her ability. Pixel walked back to the bedroom he had come from, he concentrated intently on the spell which was so simple with the aid of his companions. It was alright, they would be with him again soon.

"LIZXOV" He called, feeling the magic course through his entire body. Oracle appeared before him as expected.

"Why Pixel, I wasn't expecting you to call today..." He said, his typical up-to-something smile, marring his occasionally flickering face.

"I know that look, what are you up to?" He asked with suspicion.

"Up to? What could I possibly be up to, you summoned me remember?" Oracle stated, his eyes widening with innocence.

"Oh no." Pixel said, "I don't know what you're up to but you better just leave it alone. I called you here because I need you to find Helaine and Score for me."

"Why, what seems to be the problem?"

"Nothing, I just want to see them again. And there better stay not being any problems, if you know what I mean, Oracle." Pixel gave him a firm look. "I'm serious."

"I never caused the problems." Oracle responded innocently. "I only kept you informed of the issues."

"Yeah, sure, just let them know where I'm at and that I want to see them ok?"

"As you wish, I was made to serve the Triad, reborn or otherwise."

[SCORE POV]

Score was lounging about in the living room of his mansion, the "72 television he had recently purchased from earth, blasted the sound of his newly acquired movies. He wandered to the microwave at the beep of his popcorn, when he turned back to the TV Oracle was inside of it.

"HOLY CRAP!" He yelled, slipping on the hardwood floor and falling flat on his butt, popcorn flying through the air.

"Are you enjoying yourself in your beach side paradise." Oracle asked, a smug grin on his face.

"I was. What the hell are you doing here?" Score demanded angrily.

"So, rude." Oracle admonished. "Pixel sent me."

"Oh no, what's wrong now?"Score asked with concern, and some suspicion.

"Surprisingly enough? Nothing. He says he just wants to see you and Helaine." Oracle shrugged from inside of the television.

"Nothing? Really? I don't think I believe you." Score asked, just suspicious now.

Oracle simply shrugged again, "Believe what you want, it's the truth. Here's where you need to go." A paper printed itself out of his television, Pixel's location written on it, Score raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously?" Score asked, Oracle merely shrugged again.

Score balled up the note and flung it across his living room, he was surprised by Pixel's choice of location. He had picked the world that the trio had split paths on, it had been Score's fault and he knew it, but he would never be able to admit that to Helaine. He had to admit he actually missed Miss Xena Warrior Princess, she was annoying and difficult but he really cared above the intense young woman. They were both sixteen now and he couldn't help but see her in a slightly different light. He would see her again soon, he smiled and went upstairs to pack his belongings.

[HELAINE POV]

Helaine stood before the entire Council, her hands delicately folded before her so she wouldn't clutch them into fists. She gritted her teeth trying to hide her irritation.

"...anyway the law clearly states, a Lady must be married in order to rule over the lands assigned to her." The Council Man continued.

"My Lords of the Council this is hardly called for, I have been ruling capably for a little over a year now. There is no logical reason to force me to take on a husband at this point." She pleaded in as lady-like of a manner as she could.

"But my dear, why would you be opposed to taking a husband anyway?"

"There is no one I desire to marry." She stated simply. The lead Council Man opened his mouth to respond but she was saved by Oracle, of all people. The Council members darted away from the flickering man, making signs to ward off evil.

"Oh thank the gods, Oracle, I have never been happier to see you." She declared with a sigh of relief.

"Pixel sent me, he wants to see you again." Oracle announced. "I came at a bad time though I see?"

"No actually you couldn't possibly have better timing. What do you mean Pixel wants to see me? Is everything alright?"

"Why does everyone keep asking that? Yes, Pixel is fine, he just wants to see you again." He placed a note before her with Pixel's location written on it. She arched an eyebrow, eyeballing Oracle with suspicion.

"Everyone? Meaning Score will be there as well?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

Oracle grinned mischievously, "It seems this is going to be an interesting vacation for you all." With that he "poofed" away. The Council Members' eyed her like a witch.

"If you'll excuse me my Lords, it seems I have to leave to have a conference with our King." She marched upstairs to her bedchamber commanding her maids to pack her bags.

[PIXEL POV]

Pixel stood outside the double doors of his castle, Jenna stood beside him pouting, as they waited for Helaine and Score to arrive. A portal appeared at the foot of the stairs, glowing with an internal light, out of it strode Score, backpack carelessly flung over one shoulder. He strolled up the steps with his trademark sly grin planted on his face. Pixel met him half way down the steps, and pulled him into a half hug.

"It's been way too long man." Score said, his impish smile evolving into something more sincere.

"Yes it has my friend." Pixel agreed clapping Score on the shoulder.

"Score!" Jenna squealed as she wrapped her arms around him.

Another portal opened at the bottom of the steps, Helaine stepped from it slowly toting her bag along with her, she was dressed elegantly in a fine silk gown. She tossed her hair over her shoulder, giddily running up the steps to encompass him in an embrace.

"Pixel!" She squealed, in very non-Helaine-like manner.

"Oh my goodness, Helaine, it's wonderful seeing you again!" He exclaimed, rocking her back and forth in his arms. "Ooh, I missed you." Helaine turned and hugged Jenna also, though with a little more reserve, then she turned to Score.

"Hello." She said, shoving out her hand for him to shake. Pixel raised an eyebrow, this was going to be bad, he had figured three years would be long enough, but it seemed not. Score eyed her hand like it was a living serpent.

"Are you serious right now?" Score asked a look of bewilderment on his face.

"What do you mean?" She asked, eyes wide in mock innocence.

"Hell no, come on Helaine, why do you gotta be that way?"

"Be what way?" She snapped back.

"You know what you're doing, don't play dumb with me." He argued back.

"I was being perfectly civil, until you started this nonsense." She reached into a large bag, removing her longsword. "Would the removal of some of your limbs assist in stilling your errant tongue." She threatened pointing the sword at Score's chest.

"Oh that is so typical Healine. _'I'm Helaine, since I can't win the argument I'll just start __threatening people'._" He unwisely mocked.

"I _will_ kill you." She shouted angrily, beginning to wave her sword around.

"Hey, whoa guys, whoa! We're all friends here guys." Pixel interjected shoving himself between the two of them, "Can't you two get along, just once, for my sake." He pleaded. Helaine turned away, primly shoving her nose in the air.

"Fine." She reluctantly agreed.

"I will if she will." Score stated simply. He shoved his hand at Helaine for a shake, like she wanted to initially, they shook on it with reluctance. All Pixel knew was this was going to feel like forever, if his two friends continued on like this.

Meanwhile on another world, a figure submerged in shadow laughed triumphantly. "All three members of the Triad, on the same world at the same time. Ha! It's almost too good to be true. Now, now, I shall have my revenge!" Mad laughter could be heard throughout the castle, and the slaves cringed in fear as they contemplated the evil their master would conjure this time.

**Authors Note: **Ok this was a short chapter initially also, but there it is redone, hope you enjoyed. Review, REVIEW.


	4. CHAPTER TWO: SO WE MEET AGAIN

_**HERE WE GO AGAIN**_

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Diadem, but I do own this computer and Morberd's right thumb._

**Authors Note: **Well, I'm trying to get as many chapters up as fast as I can. Hope you guys enjoy, review, Review, REVIEW!

**CHAPTER TWO: WE MEET AGAIN**

A mysterious figure sat at his table, watching the triad reborn in his scrying pool. He observed with disinterest as the two girls made their way to the castle on Dracon, the golden haired one paced before the steps leading to the grand double doors.

"You thought you had escaped me didn't you Eremin? DIDN'T YOU?! Well I've found you now you little slut!" He tapped his fingers on the table before him, claws clacking on the strong wood. His maniacal laughter could be heard echoing outside off the cliffs.

[SCORE POV]

Score had been silently fighting with Helaine for more than two weeks straight. It was starting to get on his nerves, Pixel's rule prevented her from yelling at him, he had no idea how many complications that one stipulation caused. If they could have just yelled it out straight off the bat then he could have gotten her laughing and cleared everything up, he couldn't fix anything if she wouldn't even talk to him. He punched the wall in frustration, why did she have to make everything so damn difficult? Pixel knocked once on his door and promptly let himself in.

"You can't just sit in here and mope all day you know?" The blue boy asked.

"Do you want to bet on that?" Score asked sarcastically.

"Score, this is getting ridiculous. Can't you two just talk it out like mature young adults?" He asked with a desperate tone.

"It would already be done with if you wouldn't have told her not to yell at me!" He snapped back. "I'm sorry Pix, I didn't mean it like that, I'm just frustrated."

Pixel smiled, "I know Score, what can I do to help?"

"Well she won't talk to me, so I can't say anything at all. Hey, actually, there's a thought..."  
"What?" Pixel watched him in problem solving mode.

"Well I can't talk to her, but you can tell her for me..."

"Oh no, no, no, no..."

(two hours later)

[PIXEL POV]

Pixel stood outside Helaine's door, unable to believe he was actually doing this, he knocked hesitantly, his fist barely impacting the door. She flung open the door, eyes blazing, he flinched back into himself; how did he always get involved in these blasted situations? Helaine's glare melted into an awkward sort of shock.

"Oh hey, I was expecting S...someone else." She mumbled apologetically.

"Yeah, I think I know who you were expecting." He answered in annoyance, her back stiffened instantly.

"Was there something you needed?" She asked, obviously beginning to feel some annoyance herself.

"Yeah, Score, I mean _'someone else'_ wanted me to give you this." He stated, handing her an unevenly folded note. She looked askance at him and slowly unfolded the paper.

"What's this?" She asked holding the note before her, Pixel merely shrugged. Helaine read for a few minutes her eyes darting over the page. "Does he really think this is going to change anything?" She asked motioning with her other hand towards the note.

"I don't know, I didn't read it, and he didn't tell me what it said." He shrugged again for good measure.

"Well you can tell him that this doesn't change anything one bit. Actually you know what..." She trailed off and walked over to a desk backed up against the far wall. She pulled out a roll of parchment as well as a quill and some ink, she wrote furiously for nearly ten minutes. She neatly folded the paper and sealed it off with a wax seal bearing her personal crest, then handed it to Pixel.

"Please, deliver this to him. If he can't figure out what it means on his own, then there's no use in the two of us even trying to speak anymore." She awkwardly crossed her arms over her chest, shaking slightly from nervousness. Pixel took the note from her with caution.

"Helaine?" He began questioningly, but she never allowed him to finish.

"Please, just get that to him will you?"

"Of course..." He muttered reluctantly and left her bedchambers to return to Score.

[HELAINE POV]

Helaine plopped down on her bed after Pixel wandered from her chambers. The note from Score disturbed her, something he said reminded her of her nightmares. It had read: _"Helaine, __I know you hate me right now, but strong emotions are a good thing either way right? I mean no publicity is bad publicity... Oh you probably don't get that one at all do you? Right no paparazzi on Ordin. Ok so back on track, Helaine I miss you. I mean I know you're sleeping just down the hall, but I like really, really miss you. Can't we just go back to the way things were before? You know I didn't mean it, you're not the pointless one in the group, you've saved my life more times than I can count. I couldn't handle that, you know how I am, there's something wrong with me. Clearly otherwise I wouldn't keep messing up... Ok, well the point is, I need you to talk to me again. Even if you want to yell at me, that's fine to, just something, anything, please. Sincerely, for once, Score. _

She couldn't help but picture the moment at the beginning of her recurring dream, as she laughed in the common room with Pixel, Score, and Jenna. She could feel the day getting closer and closer, her sense of danger was rising beyond comprehension. She wasn't sleeping, she would awake from the premonition but five minutes after closing her eyes. She would spend the rest of the evening wandering about the castle placing protective wards over all the windows and doors. She was stressed beyond reason, her mind constantly reeling with images of her imminent capture. She couldn't tell him what she had seen, it was better if she could simply stop the event from occurring.

Score was her weakness, she wanted to forgive him already, there was no real reason for her to still be mad, but if she did then her vision would happen exactly as she foresaw. But she couldn't explain any of this to him without forgiving him, there was nothing for it, he would understand one day. Or at least that was what she kept telling herself.

[SCORE POV]

"This is what she wrote back? Seriously?" Score demanded, shaking the paper with scorn.

"Why? What does it say? I didn't read it..." Pixel asked, feeling tortured by his lack of understanding.

Score read the letter aloud: "_Score, what you said was unforgivable. I will not back down in this, that was not a "joke" it was a direct insult against my character and you are most definitely not forgiven. -Helaine. P.S. Leave Pixel out of this, he shouldn't have to be in the middle of all of this, it's our mess._

Score finished the last line and threw the letter into the flames of his fireplace.

"Wow, umm, I don't even know what to say to that." Pixel muttered.

"There isn't anything to say. Why is she being this way with me?" Score whined.

Score sat down on his bed and grabbed a movie box from underneath it, he pulled some paper from the nightstand drawer and began furiously scribbling out a note. He stabbed through the paper several times and his folded was so messy that he may as well have balled it up, but he shoved the note at Pixel anyway.

"Give her that." He snarled with annoyance.

"Alright..." Pixel said, taking the note with hesitation.

[HELAINE POV]

Helaine sat on her mattress, Score's second note resting in her lap, Pixel firmly send away. She read the note for the 6th time: _Helaine, this is bullshit. Just forgive me already. Why are you making such a big deal over this? Just talk to me, this is not cool of you at all.-Score. _She hadn't bothered to write back, there wasn't a point anymore. She picked up the letter and began slowly making her way to Score's room, there was no avoiding it unless she left, maybe the three of them together could come up with a solution.

She knocked quietly on his door, waiting an entire three seconds before she began quickly walking away. Score peaked his head out his door, clearly not expecting to see her retreating back.

"Helaine?! Hey, wait up!" Score called after her. She stopped in her tracks, shaking slightly from nerves.

"Oh hey..." She muttered lamely.

"Did you want to come in?" He asked hesitantly, holding the door open for her. She colored at the thought of entering a man's bedchamber. She nervously entered his room, shuffling to the corner of the room and folding her hands before her. "So what's up?" He continued closing the door and smacked his hands together in front of and behind him, snapping between claps.

"I..." She began, then trailed off. Score nodded awkwardly, and shuffled his feet.

"Can we be friends again?" He asked hesitantly, she nodded unable to speak and joined him in awkward shuffling.

She sighed, "We've been friends for years, this shouldn't be this awkward." She muttered.

He nodded, "I know, but how do we make it easier?"

"I guess, maybe we just start by being honest with each other." She shrugged.

"What do you mean?" He asked with confusion.

"I... nothing, it's nothing you need to worry about." He stared at her, worried and confused, but let it go.

"You wanna go downstairs and chill with Pix?" He asked her with a smile, trying to lighten the mood.

"I don't understand half of what you just said, but sure let's find Pixel."

(two hours later)

Helaine walked the well lit corridors of the castle, slowly making her way to her bedchamber. She had a terrible feeling that tonight was the night her vision would come true, but she couldn't do anything about it. It was like she had gone into sleepwalking mode as soon as she didn't tell Score about her vision in his bedroom. She tried more than a thousand times to tell him while they sat together in the common room with Pixel and Jenna, but she was incapable. It was like once she went downstairs she couldn't stop the vision from coming true, like now, she couldn't stop herself from making her way to her room. She wanted to wander to Score's room and let him know what she had seen but her feet wouldn't take her in the proper direction. She plopped down on her bed, unable to forestall the inevitable as sleep forcibly darkened her vision.

[SCORE POV]

Score awoke a few hours after going to bed to the sounds of screams. He jumped from his bed and ran towards the sound, he booked it around a corner and slammed into Pixel, the force sent him to the ground with an audible thump.

"What the hell Pix!" He yelled, getting shakily to his feet. At the same time the screams stopped. He unsteadily ran as quickly as possible to the source of the sound, Helaine's room. He opened the door to reveal the torn remnants of Helaine's mattress and basic furniture. "What the hell happened here. Helaine? Helaine?!" He called for her without answer.

"Score, she's gone." Pixel answered bemused.

**Authors Note: **There you go, next chapter. Chapter 3 will be up soon, beyond that if you want to read the rest I'll need to see some reviews.


End file.
